


Pastel

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Consensual Oviposition, Ectobiology, Eggs, F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Overstimulation, Mpreg, Nice Eggs, Oviposition, Riding, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Muffet asks Papyrus to do her a favor.





	Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!

Muffet’s back room was warm and the soft pastel colours of everything – mostly purples and soft pinks, Muffet’s favourite colours – gave it an inviting atmosphere counter to the rest of the Underground and Snowdin in particular. Well it was all those things if one didn’t mind the spider webs in the corners and making a large canopy over everything like a second ceiling. There were hundreds of spiderlings hidden in those webs, Papyrus could almost feel their eyes on him as he relaxed on Muffet’s bed. It used to bother him a little but now he was used to it.

He nestled further into the warm purple blankets, his eyes drooping with contented sleepiness. Muffet’s shift out front would be ending soon, freeing her to come back here and explain what her text this morning had been about. She’d said she needed his help with something this evening once she got off work. It was an odd request especially since he came here almost every day anyway. She’d refused to elaborate when he’d texted back, saying that it was something better discussed face to face. Papyrus didn’t mind though, he could be patient especially since this was a perfect opportunity to take a nap.

But it didn’t even feel like he’d had his eyes closed for more than a couple minutes before he was awoken by the sound of the door opening. Muffet sauntered in, closing it behind her. She was wearing one of her classic frilly dresses that set her apart from most monsters in Snowdin in that it not only looked nice but was also colourful, vibrant purple to be exact.

“Oh hello, darling,” she said as she walked over, the skirt of her dress swaying slightly with the motion. “I didn’t expect you here so soon.”

Papyrus sat up. “Ya said ya needed something so I teleported in early.”

“I did.” She sat on bed. “It’d be a huge favor but I’ll find a way to deal with it in some other way if you don’t want to help. You’re under no obligation no matter how long we’ve been dating and I won’t be upset if you don’t want to do it for any reason.”

This was starting to sound more than a little ominous but… “What is it?” Papyrus needed to know what it was before he decided how he felt about it.

“Well remember how I’ve been complaining to you about the loses my precious spiderlings have been taking for the past few months?” They’d apparently been dying from the normal means of people smooshing them when they caught them as well as a lot of them reaching the end of their life cycles. “I need to make more of them. I can’t run shop properly without them and my eyes on the town are already suffering.”

“Uh… how am I supposed to help with that?”

Muffet giggled softly as if he were missing something obvious. “They’re spiders dear, they hatch from eggs. And the eggs need a place to incubate.”

Papyrus had to still be missing something. “You need me to like build them a nest or something?” Couldn’t Muffet do that herself?

Muffet laughed this time, it would’ve been annoying if her laugh wasn’t so charming. “No dear, I need you to be the incubator.”

“Oh.” That explained that. In hindsight he probably should’ve realized that when she’d said they needed a place to incubate, that was quite different from a nest.

“Like I said, you don’t have to, I’ll figure something else out if needed. But you’re my partner so I figured I ask since the last few times I did this it was with my old partner.” She frowned at the mention of whoever they were as she always did whenever they came up. “You can have time to think about it, It’ll take me a couple weeks to make enough eggs anyway.”

“’Kay, I’ll uh think ‘bout it.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Papyrus said into the phone.

“Oh,” came Muffet’s reply. “I was expecting you to at least think about it for more than a day before you decided but okay. You sure?”

“Yeah.” Papyrus would do anything for her and… “It sounds like it could be fun.” He winked despite the fact she couldn’t see it.

“Ooh, kinky.” Her smile was audible in her voice. “I like it. I’ll let you know when I’m ready. Feel free to change your mind anytime until then, okay?”

“‘Kay.”

 

Muffet’s magically produced spider web was soft and silky where it weaved around Papyrus’ hands, holding them together and above his head. His ankles were also bound by web, his legs spread loosely apart.

He would’ve been relaxed despite being naked and completely at her mercy if it wasn’t for the fact that they were on thin webbing a dangerous distance above the ground. Regardless of how many times she’d brought him up here for kinky fun times he still hadn’t gotten used to it. How was it possible for something so thin to support both their weights especially with all the activities they frequently did up here?

“Thank you for doing this dear, I _really_ appreciate it,” Muffet said, petting her hands over his skull and ribcage before bending down to kiss his forehead.

“It’s cool.” Papyrus grinned up at her. If Sans knew about this he’d probably disapprove and would most likely yell about it when he found out. He’d have to suck it up though, by then it’ll be too late for him even try to do anything about it.

“Ready?” Muffet whispered, still running her hands over his body teasingly. Papyrus nodded and one her hands moved down to fondle his pelvis. “How about a little bit of fun first though? If you’re up for it.” Her hand moved down to stimulate the part of his pelvis where his cock would form.

He moaned, bucking up into her hand as he let his magic take shape. She took it into his hand and with a few practiced strokes had it fully erect. She squeezed it lightly, running her thumb over its head as she smiled down at him.

She then moved to straddle his midsection, so close and yet so far away. She pet a hand down the side of his face, a couple over his ribs. His breath hitched as he instinctively pulled at his bindings to try to touch her, his magic throbbing with need.

She kept touching him with most of her hands as two went around to the back of her dress to unzip it. From there she took her sweet time pulling it off over her, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. Once she was down she went back to petting her hands over him.

“How are you feeling dear?” She said with a mischievous smile. She knew what she was doing to him and was enjoying it immensely. God, she was hot.

He squirmed, holding back a needy whine. “Good, now… please just… do something.” His dick almost hurt with how much he _needed_ her.

She giggled before moving back to straddle his pelvis. There were times she’d keep up the teasing and sensual touching until he came apart and begged for more, today was apparently was apparently not one of those days – she probably wanted to get to business soon. Despite that she was agonizingly slow as she hovered over him, holding his cock so it’s head would brush lightly against the lips of her pussy. She lowered herself onto it, gripping onto his spine so he couldn’t thrust up into her.

“Oh dear, you’re so big,” she said once she was fully seated. Her pussy was tight and warm around his magic, heavenly. He moaned as he twitched up into it as much as her grip on his spine would allow.

“Please…” he said with a needy whine, tensing against his bindings once more.

Muffet giggled before finally starting to move. He thrust up into her almost shuddering in relief as he fought to keep with her steady pace instead of going faster. She let out a soft noise each time he filled her as her hands still roamed over his ribs, gripping onto them and fingering their sensitive undersides. It was almost enough to drive him crazy with pleasure as she had a way of doing.

She kept the slow measured pace, drawing the pleasure out for both of them, for a while before speeding up a little and gripping onto him a big tighter. Papyrus’ orgasm was quickly building but he held it off, drawing out the pleasure and anticipation himself.

Muffet gasped and started going faster still until she let out a soft moan as her walls fluttered and clamped around Papyrus’ magic. Papyrus let out his own moan as he thrust up, his cock twitching as he released inside her with a burst of pleasure.

He came down panting as his body relaxed into the web beneath him, it really was super comfortable when one wasn’t considering the drop beneath it. Muffet was panting softly too as he pulled herself off him, burnt orange cum dripping out of her. She cleaned herself up as Papyrus dispelled his magic. His eyes drooped as the afterglow of sex pushed him towards sleep. But they weren’t done yet.

“Ready for the eggs dear?” Muffet said.

“Yeah.” Papyrus’ still pooling magic – but now unformed –in his pelvis twitched at the idea. Anticipation and not knowing exactly what was about to happen made it exciting.

Muffet’s hand went back to his pelvis, this time fondling at his pelvic inlet, encouraging a pussy to form. He bucked up into her hand as his magic took shape, dripping wet. He went ahead and made a place for the eggs to go as they’d discussed earlier.

“Very good,” Muffet said with a smile as she pulled out her hand. “Let’s begin now, huh?”

She reached behind her to pull out a bundle of what looked like spider silk, it was about the size of a basketball. She un-weaved the top of it and titled it so Papyrus could see the eggs inside that she’d spent the last couple of weeks condensing her magic into. They needed another monster’s magic to quicken and incubate which was where Papyrus came in. Surprisingly the eggs were a variety of pastel colours, pinks, purples, blues and so on.

Muffet pulled one out, a pink one, and cupped it gently in her hand. “Last chance to change your mind,” she said as she lowered it to press lightly against the lips of his pussy.

Papyrus wriggled in anticipation. “Go for it.”

She pushed it in, his magic stretching around it. It was round and soft but not squishy, it felt almost like hard wax as she pushed it in deeper. It wasn’t unpleasant but felt strange. One of her other hands gently massaged his magic on the outside, helping ease it in until it slid into his womb.

He titled his head up to look at it inside himself through his translucent burnt orange ecto-flesh. It was weird seeing it in there but interesting nonetheless. “How long before they hatch again?”

“About four weeks or a month,” Muffet said as she pulled out another egg, a blue this time. Her hand was coated in his magic but she didn’t seem to mind. She pushed the egg against and then into Papyrus’ pussy. “How’s it feel? Does it hurt?”

“Nah, it feels weird but like not bad.” Other than the shape and texture it wasn’t too different from fisting, except it was a little bigger than Muffet’s hands. He could probably get used to this. The way it stretched him as she pushed it through was satisfying and the anticipation that built until slid it into his womb was nice. Watching it was even better. It settled inside him, against the first one.

By the time she was guiding the fifth one it, it was starting to feel good. His magic grew slicker which only helped. And a few more after that had him climaxing as the latest one slid into his womb.

“Wow,” Muffet said with a smile as he pulled her hand it, dripping in his magic, “I didn’t expect that. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Papyrus’ face grew warm at her words, he hadn’t quite expected it to feel so good either. He moaned as she inserted the next one, rubbing another hand over middle as she did so. It was starting to swell, the eggs inside becoming more visible as they pressed against the walls of his womb. He hands on it felt exceedingly nice, adding to how hot all of this was already.

Each egg made his middle that much bigger and pushed him closer and closer to another climax as she pushed them through. When his belly was starting to become a little uncomfortably heavy he climaxed again as she inserted another egg into his magic. He groaned as his body relaxed once more. His pussy was stating to burn a little with overstimulation and he was exhausted.

“You doing okay?” Muffet asked, petting a hand over the side of his face.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, leaning into her hand. “But uh… we almost done?” He needed a nap.

There was a short pause before she responded. “There are ten more left, you up for it?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

She pushed the next one into him, her other hands still petting over his belly and outside of his magic. “You’re doing a _wonderful_ job, thank you so much for helping me with this.”

“Anything for you,” he said smiling up at her as he felt the egg push into his womb with all the others. “And it feels good.” Even if it was bit much and exhausting, neither of those things were inherently bad; she pushed him to his limits often.

“That’s nice to hear.”

She kept petting and praising him as she put more eggs into him. He would’ve fallen asleep if it wasn’t for the eggs sliding into him and the growing weight in his middle. That was going to take a little bit to get used to once he was up and moving around again.

“This is the last one,” she said as she put another egg into him. He moaned as his sore magic stretch around it. She moved it just as slowly as all the others but it still seemed to take longer before it reached his middle anyway. The release of pressure as it slid into his womb sent another orgasm rolling through him, it was almost painful now too. But it was over quickly, leaving him panting with relief and exhaustion.

“Love ya,” he said, smiling up at Muffet.

“I love you too.” Muffet smiled as she pulled her hand out of him. “You can dispel now.” He did so with a grateful sigh as she summoned more spider silk to clean her hand. She then cleaned him up some too and undid the webbing binding his hands and feet to the spiderweb beneath them. “Now you want to sleep up here or move down to the bed?”

“Uh… here’s fine.” He’d probably regret it tomorrow when he woke and saw how high up they were but for now he was much too tired to move even with her help.

He rolled onto his side and lowered his hand to rub over his swollen middle. Was this what it would be like to be pregnant? Maybe a little bit but the eggs wouldn’t be moving or doing anything at all until it was time for them to hatch. What was that going to be like?

Muffet lay down next to him and shifted to allow her to cuddle up to him, her hands petting over his middle too as she rested her head on his chest. “You know, this isn’t a bad look for you, it’s kind of hot.”

He smiled, sighing in satisfaction as he nuzzled into her. He would’ve liked to reply but was already drifting off to sleep.


End file.
